pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (I Love to Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Tribune Style)
movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Rox (Moshi Monsters) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Larry (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Flippy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Buford Van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) *Jordan's Fear - Toothy (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Roby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Ms. Fizzle (The Magic School Bus) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Jo Reynolds and Charles Reynolds (Melrose Place) See Also *Inside Out (I Love to Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Tribune Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (I Love to Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Tribune Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (I Love to Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Tribune Style) - Brave Heart Lion Quick Thinking *Inside Out (I Love to Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Tribune Style) - Tom Cat We Should Cry *Inside Out (I Love to Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Tribune Style) - Love-a-Lot Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (I Love to Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Tribune Style) - Porky Pig My Bad *Inside Out (I Love to Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Tribune Style) - Beastly Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (I Love to Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Tribune Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (I Love to Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Tribune Style) - Transcripts Gallery Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Joy Tom Cat.png|Tom Cat as Sadness Love-a-Lot Bear.jpg|Love-a-Lot Bear as Disgust Porky Pig.gif|Porky Pig as Anger Mr. Beastly.jpg|Beastly as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Category:I Love to Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies Tribune Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG